


Why Him?

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, one-sided tucklomo, tucklix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palomo wonders why Captain Tucker doesn't notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): rvb prompt palomo is super in love with tucker but then he finds out tucker and felix are fucking because he hears them/walks in on them and poor little palomo is heartbroken :( or if you don't like writing palomo it could be wash instead!

Palomo isn’t sure what, but he knows that the Captains are coming up with something. They had to be after the dismal performance he and the Lieutenants had put on the other day. He had laughed about it at the time but he knows that they’re pathetic. Could there be a worse bunch of soldiers around? How can their Captains rely on them in real battle when they barely even last two seconds in training? He wants Captain Tucker to be able to rely on him. He wants to be someone that Captain Tucker can trust and be proud of. He wants…

Palomo knows he’s being obvious. He doesn’t need Bitters telling him he looks like a lost puppy to drive the knowledge home.

But what else can you do when you’re in love and they don’t notice you?

He’s hoping that Captain Tucker is in a good mood today. Kimball wanted to go over some of the training videos they’d taken over the past couple of days to try and give the Reds and Blues pointers on where they could improve their command. She had asked Palomo to find his Captain and relay the message.

She hadn’t needed to ask twice.

Kimball’s request to find Tucker sets Palomo off on a mini-quest and he hums the Ironman theme song as he searches in all of the usual spots: in the mess hall, in his room and behind the stack of crates that hides Grif’s nap spot that Tucker sometimes borrows. He takes his helmet off and scratches his head. Captain Tucker is always in those places.

The sound of something metallic dropping to the floor catches his attention. Palomo looks around the area he’d managed to wander into. It’s a lesser used part of the army camp. Now that their numbers are slowly dwindling they don’t use half as much space as they used to. There are a number of old sheds that are used to store scrap pieces for vehicles or anything that they might be able to salvage for later. Palomo had almost forgotten this place had even existed. He turns to go — there’s no way Captain Tucker would be here — but the sound of scuffling makes him stop.

He swallows and clutches his DMR a little tighter than before. There’s no use in calling out as no one will hear him.

“Please just let it be wild bunnies…” he whispers to himself as he approaches one of the sheds.

Quiet as a mouse, Palomo nears the building. He has his finger on the trigger, even though he’s not a very good shot, and he keeps his breathing even as he tip-toes across the dusty ground, listening intently.

The scuffling gets louder, though whatever it is that’s rummaging about is trying to be silent. Puzzled, Palomo tries to figure it out. It’s definitely bigger than a bunny. There’s also more than one because even a group of bunnies do not make that much noise nor do they breathe that heavily.

“Tu—”

Palomo can’t catch the sound, but it definitely sounded like a word and it definitely sounded as though someone had been cut off mid sentence. Voices! As he listens, he notices he can make out huffs and grunts and groans.

Someone has infiltrated the base! Steeling himself, Palomo clutches his gun and rounds the corner.

“Hands up!” He shouts, sounding far braver than he feels.

Palomo is prepared for the worst. He’s expecting to find a stupid Fed trying to get information out of one of the younger recruits that could easily be picked up and taken to a secret location to be tortured.

That isn’t what he finds, but he’d thinks he might have preferred that other option.

Familiar aqua armour is strewn about the floor, along with equally familiar orange and black.

Felix is pressed up against a wall, his legs wrapped around Captain Tucker’s waist as his hands grip his shoulder tightly. Tucker has one hand pressed over Felix’s mouth in an effort to keep him silent. There’s a light sheen of sweat on Captain Tucker’s back and as his gaze wanders over Captain Tucker’s well toned thighs, Palomo realises just what he’s walked in on.

“Looking at the ceiling!” he shouts as he turns and makes a hasty exit.

He can’t shake the image from his mind, no matter what he tries. He tries doing extra pushups when his mind wanders, he talks to Jensen and the others when he’s bored and on his own. Palomo can’t face Captain Tucker right now. Not when he can’t stop picturing Felix clinging to Tucker tightly and he can’t stop imagining what it might of looked like before he interrupted them. What it might be like if it was him that Tucker was pressing up against that wall…

Palomo desperately wants to forget he’d ever seen anything. Tucker is _his_ Captain. Felix isn’t on Green team. Felix doesn’t even like Tucker, so why would they even…

What is it that Felix has that Palomo doesn’t? Palomo is always there, even when Tucker might not want him to be. He has Captain Tucker’s best interests at heart and he puts Captain Tucker first.

Why does Captain Tucker notice someone like Felix, but not him?

“They just… left us?”

Why _Felix_?

Palomo never gets the chance to ask.


End file.
